


Ghost Blowjobs (Woo Woo!)

by MikeOksout69



Category: ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Ghost Sex, Innocence, Kink Exploration, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeOksout69/pseuds/MikeOksout69
Summary: Aggie catches Norman with his pants down - quite literally - and she becomes curious. Norman decides to use that curiosity to satisfy his own urges. Later, he feels guilty about what he did, but not guilty enough not to try again...





	1. Chapter 1

"I-i-i-it's not what you t-think! Honest! I was just scratching my leg, y'know?"

Norman had heard the phrase "caught with your pants down" before, but he never thought it could have a literal meaning until Aggie, his little ghost friend, showed up in his room at the worst possible moment. Norman, in the non-consensual embrace of puberty, was the kind of kid who would spend hours locked in his room with nothing but a dirty magazine and a bottle of hand lotion.

He didn't know how long she was there, watching him. Aggie was a poltergeist and could come and go any time she pleased without making a sound. For all he knew, she could have been just floating idly in the air the entire time, watching him. It wasn't until she let out that shocked "OH!" once he shot his wad that he realized she was there.

Both their faces were red, and Aggie was covering her face with her hands and trying to avoid eye-contact. Norman always thought of Aggie as sweet and innocent, even though the first time he met her, she was a vengeful specter. She was about as old as him, at least she has been before she died; but was from a more innocent time. but she was from a simpler, more innocent time. She didn't even know what 'sex' was. Now that Norman had inadvertently put on that little show for her, he was ashamed to realize he probably just took some of that innocence away.

His lies weren't all that convincing. I mean, normally when you're scratching your leg, a large shot of white fluid doesn't spill all over your floor. He wasn't sure if seeing this would traumatize her, or if it would just leave her upset and less trusting of him, but either way, it wasn't ideal.

"I... it's o-okay, N-Norman..." Aggie said, as twiddled her fingers and stared at the ground. "I-I don't know what happened, but it had s-something to do with 'sex' right?"

"It's okay. Courtney told me about how boys have trouble with their, um... urges." Aggie explained. Agatha was unique among the other ghosts Norman talked to in that other people could see and interact with her. She had something of a physical form, but it was more like solid light than an actual body. If she was concentrating hard enough, she could feel things and be felt.

Norman wished he could feel relieved, but all he felt was greasy and ashamed. Now they couldn't even look each other in the eyes anymore. Norman always loved that Aggie sort of saw him as a protective big brother type figure, but now that she saw all of... "that"... that relationship could be ruined forever.

"Uh, ho--..." Norman stuttered. "How much did she tell you?"  
"Not a lot." Aggie said. "Just something about how boys would... um... 'pleasure' themselves. I didn't really know how it worked, so I just wanted to... uh..."  
"Wait, wait..." Norman stumbled. "You were... watching me on purpose?"  
"I-It's not like that! Honest!" Aggie protested as her face turned a particular shade of ghostly yellow that Norman recognized as her blush, looking terribly ashamed of herself too. "I just, uh, I wanted to know how it worked, and if you... you were, uh... if it made you feel good."

"So, umm... d-does it?" she asked.

Norman stared at her. He couldn't breathe. How did it get to this point? He'd never even kissed a girl before, and now he was sitting here explaining sex to a 300-year old phantom.

"Y-yeah... it does." Norman shyly spoke. "I-if you want, I can, uh... teach you... about it."

Norman couldn't believe what he just said. The words slipped out of his mouth as if his brain didn't have any control anymore. He was dreading whatever her answer was. Either she'd say "no" and things would be awkward and gross between them forever, or even worse - she'd say 'yes.'

"Uh..." Aggie's face was blank. If it wasn't for the faint red glow of transparent blush, there'd be no visible emotion from her. "S-sure, I guess... are you going to do it again? T-to, y'know, show me?"

Oh, dear. Norman realized it was too late to turn back now. This was real and it was happening.

"Sure?"

There was no stuttering or hesitation this time. Norman was screaming in his head, but his dick was calm, collective and ready to strike. It would be the one in charge the rest of this night.

"So you can tell me, uh, why do boys... "pleasure" themselves?" Aggie asks. "Is it because they all... want to have sex?"

"Uh, no." Norman sputtered out. "See, boys get a lot of, uh, goo, stuck in their bodies. And when it builds up, we have to get it out. To make use healthier."

"Wait, so how do you get it out?" Asked Aggie.

"Well, let me show you," Norman replied, shocked at how forward he was being. He didn't fully understand it yet, but his dick had it from here.

Norman popped the button on his jeans loose, revealing the gray boxer shorts he wore underneath. He grabbed at the fly of his underwear and opened it up. His cock came springing out, accompanied by a slight amount of pubic hair. His dick was rock hard, standing tall and proud. Aggie blushed at the sight of it, seeming almost slightly intimidated.

"Oh! My goodness..." Aggie said, covering her face with her hands, but never averting her gaze.  
"Hehe, uh... yeah." Norman replied awkwardly, but smiling as his eye darted across the room. "So, this is it. It's my, uh... cock."  
"D-don't call it that." Aggie stammered. "That word just sounds so... mean, and sinful, a-and lewd."  
"Oh, sorry." He replied in a gentle voice. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable. What should I call it?"  
"Uh..." Aggie thought. "Y'know, maybe... uh... 'wee wee'?"  
"Uh, no. N-not that." Norman replied. He couldn't bear to say that in front of a girl. "How about wiener?"

Aggie giggled a bit.

"Oh, I, uh..." She tried to explain herself, but couldn't get the words out.  
"Ah! You laughed! It's settled." Norman replies.  
"Well, it's a little silly," Aggie said, twiddling her thumbs.  
"But is it lewd and sinful?" Norman joked.  
"Okay, fine." Aggie laughed. "So, uh, what do you do with your... Weiner?"

Norman gulped. Well, there was no more putting this off now. He took a deep breath. It was now or never.

Norman wrapped his hand on his "wiener" and formed a loose grip. "Well, see, the first thing I do is touch it, like this." Norman began to explain. "I put it in the palm of my hand and wrap all my fingers around it. I put just a little bit of pressure on it, but not too much. It's like petting a dog, sort of. You want to feel it, but you don't want it to hurt?"

"Ooh," Aggie exclaimed. She bent down just a little bit to get a closer look. Norman felt slightly subconscious with her eyes locked directly on his dick. He kept stressing about the size of it, how he wasn't sure if it was big enough. Not that it really matters, since this is the first penis she's ever seen anyway. But, still, it was the first time someone had stared at him like this (Except for Dipper in the gym shower, but he didn't know about that) and he couldn't help but be nervous.

Just then, Aggie's face burst out in a full blush, and she seemed to tremble a little bit. At first, Norman didn't understand. I mean, nothing had really changed, had it? Why would she start feeling uncomfortable now?

"Uh, N-Norman?" Aggie inquired. "Are you sure you wanna do this with your clothes on?!" She blurted out, just a little bit too loud.

There was an awful second or two of awkward silence as the two looked into each other's eyes like deers stuck in headlights.

"A-Aggie?" Norman asked, completely shocked.  
"It's just..." Aggie struggled to explain herself. "When I was you do this, your... ummm... underpants... were around you ankles. And you had a T-shirt on. I guess it was more comfortable? But, umm... I heard that, y'know... people do this naked, sometimes. Sooo... don't you wanna get naked?"

Aggie seemed she stressed and guilty to be asking this. If ghosts could sweat, she'd be soaking wet right now. Wait, Norman thought, bad wording. He couldn't believe what was happening right now; was she less innocent than Norman thought? Was she secretly a huge phantom pervert? Or is she just nervous and doesn't understand the grave implications of what she's saying?

"Okay, I'll take my clothes off."  
What the hell did I just say? Norman thought to himself. Had he gone mad? It was like his brain didn't even work anymore. Before he could say another word, he was already sliding his jeans off his legs. He and Aggie shook nervously and avoided eye-contact as he pulled his underwear down and let them fall to his ankles.

"Why do you have so much hair down there?" Aggie asked out of the blue, staring directly at his crotch.  
"Oh!" Norman exclaimed. He instinctively pulled his jacket down a little to cover his pubes, then reluctantly pulled it back seconds later. "Well, uh, the hair means you're a man."

"Are men cold down there a lot?" Aggie asked. "D-do they not wearing pants?"

"No, it's just, uh..." Norman struggled to come up with a good lie. "To feel good... for the uh, girl."

Aggie's face was covered completely in a ghastly blush. Norman couldn't help but adore the way it complimented her pale skin. Her eyes were full of guilt and reluctance, but also a strange kind of thirst. It looked like she was becoming excited, but was too ashamed to admit it.

"Okay, so..." Norman struggled to get the conversation back on topic. "You wanna see me pleasure myself, right?"  
"Don't put it like that!" Aggie begged. "I just wanna see how you do it, and why. I don't... I just..."  
"It's okay. Don't worry." Norman assured her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Norman felt so strange and vulnerable. It wasn't just that a girl was looking at him completely naked, it was also that she had all her clothes on, and he was basically putting on a peep show for her. He felt weird, like a stripper or a hooker. But, Aggie was his friend, and he knew she never got a chance to have a regular life; so, it might be weird, but it's good for her. At least, that's how he rationalized it.

"Let me show you how it's done."

Norman began to slowly and gently move his hand up and down the shaft of his cock in a pumping motion. It was so slow, in fact, that he wasn't really getting much out of it. It felt more like foreplay than anything else. He reasoned that this was purely for demonstration purposes only.

"See, my "wiener" gets all hard and stiff, which means that... y'know... I gotta get the goo out of it." Norman stammered. "But it's not like a toothpaste tube or something where you can just squeeze. See, the goo is actually in the testicles; those hairy round things under my wiener? You see those? I have to slowly stimulate my wiener, and when it starts to feel really nice and smooth, the goo will release."

"Ohh, I see," Aggie said. When Norman heard that, she really did seem pretty innocent. He was impressed at how well he was holding together. It felt like he was a teacher, giving a Sex Ed lecture. He started to feel comfortable, even safe doing this with her.

She gently grabbed the hem of his jacket and pulled it up a bit higher to get a better look at him. A chill ran up Norman's spine. Instinctively, she slid her hand under his shirt, her cold, ghostly hand creeping up his torso and caressing his skin. She started to run her hand over his peck and cup it slightly.

"Whoa! Aggie!" Norman exclaimed, almost laughing.  
"Oh! Sorry!" Aggie pulled back nervously, realizing what she was doing.

"Haha, it's okay." Norman assured her. "I'll keep going."

"Um, y'know, when I saw you doing this, you were going a lot faster." Aggie said.  
"Oh, of course," Norman said. "This is just a warm-up. You need to build momentum and make your... "wiener" feel comfortable. You don't start going fast or hard until you feel like you're ready. Let me get a little more comfortable."

Norman began to strip away his jacket and shirt. He began to wiggle his hips back and forth in a slow little dance as he slid his coverings off his body. He looked Aggie straight in the eye, a saucy little smirk on his face, and with one hand he dropped his clothes to the floor. Aggie let out a tiny gasp under her breath. Norman thrust his pelvis out and grabbed a hold of his dick again.

Norman tightened his grip and began to rub himself even slower. Moving from the very base of the shaft to the tip and back again. The pleasure was much better this time. It felt more 'detailed' for lack of a better term. His penis was being rubbed and massaged now, not just fiddled with.

"Oh, so it's kind of like a massage, right?" Aggie questioned.  
"That's right!" Norman replied. "You basically just give your wiener a massage with your hand. It feels good, and it helps to relieve stress or make you fall asleep."

Norman was now becoming perhaps a bit "too" comfortable. He laid down on his back, spreading himself out in front of her in full view of his little ghost friend. She let out a quiet gasp and bit down slightly on her knuckles.

"Oh, my." Aggie muttered.  
"Now it' starting to feel really good," Norman said in a drawn-out, satisfied tone. "I'm gonna go a little faster."

The pumping motion of Norman's hand began to speed up, he rubbed his cock from the tip to the shaft, massaging the skin perfectly at a quick rater.

"Awwww, yeah." Norman leaned back and moaned. "So friggin' good."

Norman sped up even more, panting and groaning under his breath as the pleasure built up more and more. His head began to spin as the blood rushed to his brain. He almost forgot Aggie was even there. That is until she spoke up.

"I wanna try!"

Uh oh.

Before Norman could say another word, Aggie reached her hand out, Brushed Norman's away and wrapped it around his cock. It was a very different feeling. Her skin was slightly cold, and being a ghost her grip felt very loose and intangible, almost electric. It didn't hurt, it was almost kind of... gooey? His brain couldn't put it into words. It was like she was a hologram and she had her hands in front of the air conditioner this whole time.

"Hey! Wh- what are you doing?" Norman exclaimed nervously.

"So, you grip it gently but firmly, and you just rub it?"

Aggie began to rub Norman's cock up and down the shaft, mimicking his speed and force from earlier. It felt a lot smoother and easier than he could do, like her hand was covered in lube. Maybe it was all the ectoplasm? It was a really good feeling.

"Oh! Ah~! Aggie!" Norman nervously spoke.  
"So I go slow at first, and then I speed up?"

Aggie had never done this before, but the way she jerked off Norman's cock she seemed like a pro. The motion, the momentum, the soft touch. It was amazing. It was so much better than masturbating. Another person was touching him, and he had no control over it. The way the feeling teased him was fantastic.

"Ohhhh~! Oh~!" Norman moaned.  
"A-am I doing it right? Am I doing a good job?" Aggie asked.  
"Oh, yeeeees~" Norman said. "Faster. Go faster!"

Aggie submissively obeyed Norman's command and began to speed up. She was moving at the perfect pace, fast enough to increase the pleasure, and firm enough that every inch of his cock felt good.

"Ohhhhh~! Keep going Aggie, you're doing great."

Norman knew he'd feel guilty about this in the morning. But right now, it felt so good he couldn't bring himself to care. Lust was clouding his perception and his judgment. His cock was in full control now. So, it was time to up the ante.

"Hey, Aggie. Hold on a minute." Norman said as he suddenly grabbed Aggie by the arm.  
"What's wrong, Norman?" Aggie asked in a sweet, innocent tone that made Norman's dick feel even harder.  
"Why don't you get naked?" He asked.  
"EHHH?!?" She exclaimed.  
"You get to see me naked while we do this, isn't it fair if I get to see you?" Norman said, a smile stuck on his face he couldn't get off.  
"But... but... I'm learning about your body, not the other way around!" Aggie protested.  
"Well, fine, if you wanna stop and hurt my feelings." Norman smugly replied, knowing she couldn't do that to him.  
Aggie let out a deep sigh.  
"O-okay. I'll get..." Aggie's lips quivered as she spoke the words. "N-naked..."

Aggie took her hand off Norman completely and shuffled off the bed. She took a deep breath like the one Norman made earlier, gripped the bottom of her dress, shut her eyes, apologized to herself, and pulled it over her head. Norman was surprised to see she was wearing a modern set of a white bra and panties, sort of like what his sister wore. As her dress fell to the ground, Norman happily scanned the slight curves of her still-developing ghostly form.

"Hot damn," Norman said. "Where'd you get those undies?"  
Aggie wanted so badly to cover herself, but she knew she wasn't allowed to. She set her arms to her side in a sort of military pose.  
"Well, um..." Aggie stuttered. "Courtney took me shopping, and I saw what modern underwear looked like and, I changed my spectral form to match it. I-it made me feel more... normal."

"Thank you, Courtney," Norman said under his breath. "Okay, get those off."

Aggie nodded her head. She was shaking anxiously, her legs quaking like jelly. If she weren't a ghost, she'd probably fall over. She unhooked the bra from the front, fumbling with the straps a little and let it plop down. "Nnnh!" She moaned uncomfortably. Next came the panties. She turned around and bent over. Norman was lucky enough to get a good view of her rear. Her butt was nicely rump and round, especially for her age (well, technically she's 300 years older than she appears) it seemed puberty didn't even spare ghost children. It made sense that Aggie was technically Norman's 11th cousin, because she clearly shared the family gene that made asses plump and big.

Norman held back a girlish squeal of glee as Aggie pulled down her panties, revealing her petite vagina and shiny butt cheeks. She stood up and turned back around. Her arms were wrapped around her mid-section, and her legs were crossed in a defensive stance.

"You're beautiful," Norman said. "You look like an angel."

Aggie let out a nervous moan and looked down at the ground. Having a boy's eyes drag across her naked body and hearing him talk about it was something no puritan was ready to experience, but she took it in stride. She sighed deeply, and then she crawled onto the bed on her hands and knees. When Norman saw the way she had loomed over his lap, he got an evil idea.

"Hey Aggie, I have a fun idea." Norman said. "How about you use your mouth instead of your hand?"  
Aggie's eyes were the size of dinner plates.  
"You want me to do what?"  
"Yeah, I read about it in uh... a medical book!" Norman lied. "Sometimes girls use their mouths to get the goo out of boys faster. It feels really good, too."

"I, uh..."

Aggie had no idea what was happening anymore. She was sitting over him, naked and vulnerable. If she had known back in the olden days that she'd be in this situation, naked, in a boy's room, wearing only her socks and little red shoes, she would have had a heart attack. But now he wanted her to do lewd things with her mouth?

Well, she figured it couldn't be too lewd. After all, it was to help with a medical problem. Her spectral saliva would make a good lubricant. It would probably taste really funny, and smell weird, but as long as Norman was happy and healthy, she guessed it'd be worth it.

"O-okay." She softly replied. "I'll ma-...massage your we-wiener with my mo-mouth..."

Aggie bent over. Her face loomed directly over Norman's cock. She grabbed it in one hand and began to rub it gently. She had no idea how to start, or how'd she even get this into her mouth.

"Should I lick it first?" She asked.  
"Oh, hell yes!" Norman said.

Okay, Aggie thought, just act like it's a popsicle. A hairy, stinky popsicle that tastes like human skin. She held it steady, came it close, stuck her tongue out just a little bit and slid it against the tip of his penis right at the opening.

"Ohhh~!" Norman moaned. "Aggie, lick more! Please!"

Aggie did just as Norman said. Sticking her tongue out further she started at the base of his cock and pulled it upward, brushing past the tip again. When he let out another moan of pleasure she knew she was doing it right, so she did it again, the same way and the same pace. She had gotten into a rhythm, and it was just like sucking on a lollipop.

"Oh god, yes! Please!" Norman begged. "Please keep going! It's for my health!"

As Norman continued to moan, Aggie became nervous. She knew she couldn't just keep licking it. Eventually, she'd have to put it in her mouth. After licking it enough times to get it nice and slippery, she brushed her long hair at the side of her head back, and wrapped her lips around the tip. She couldn't help but moan slightly. It felt like she was kissing his penis now.

She pressed the penis deeper into her mouth, but not too deep. Her lips wrapped around the upper half of the shaft of his cock, and she used her tongue to tease and please Norman's tip. He was moaning in pleasure, and Aggie couldn't help but copy him. Norman's "Ohs!" and "Ahs!" were matched with Aggie's "Mmms!" and "Mmmffs!"

"You're doing so good, baby." Norman said in a breath, drawn-out voice. "Please, keep going! Don't be afraid to go deeper!"

Once again, Aggie submitted to Norman, pushed his cock deeper down into her mouth. A sticky white substance seemed to form on her lips, but it was just precum. Aggie knew that Norman would tell her when his goo was out. She trusted him.

She moved up and down, back and forth, licking and pleasing the tip and shaft of Norman's cock with her tongue while her lips squeezed and massaged the edges. She didn't even notice the way she was practically purring with the cock in her mouth. She looked up at Norman, and he looked down. The way Aggie looked made Norman blush. Even with her mouth full of penis and cum, her big soft eyes and cute face still looked so innocent.

She was going faster, and her lips were now bumping up against the very base of his penis. Norman's messy pubes brushed up against Aggie's face now and then. She let out little whines and groans as that happened, but Norman petted the back of her head. "It"s okay." Norman told her. "You're doing great."

Without warning, Norman couldn't feel his cock getting warmer. He could feel it brewing up inside him. He was ready to cum.

"Oh, Aggie! Take my wiener out of your mouth!" Norman insisted. "I'm about to shoot my goo!

The slurping and moaning noises that pleased Norman so greatly came to a halt as Aggie jolted up. She was a natural at this, transitioning between the art of blowjob and handjob with ease. She was jerking him off at the perfect pace for pre-orgasm, fast and smooth.

"A-Are you sure? Where will it go?" Aggie asked.  
"Ju- ahhhh~! - just be careful! D-d-don't get it in your e-eyes!" He replied.  
"My eyes? Why would...?"

At that moment, cum came bursting out of his penis, shooting up into the air like a super soaker. It was a lot more semen than he expected. It sprayed poor Aggie right in the kisser, getting all over her face, hair, chest, and belly. It squirted all about, slowing down only at the end and covering Aggie's pelvis a bit.

"Ahhh! Gross!" Aggie exclaimed as she tried to block the semen barrage with her arms, only succeeding in getting her arms all cummy too.  
"Ohhhh~!" Norman moaned. "S-sorry! I couldn't help it!"

"Ohh man, are you okay?" Norman asked genuinely concerned.  
Aggie, still covered in tons of Norman's cum, breathed out yet another deep sigh, this time sounding exhausted and annoyed rather than nervous, and plopped down on the bed right next to Norman, lying next to him like she was his wife.

"Uggghhh..." Aggie groaned. "Now I'm all yucky."  
"What is this stuff, anyway?" Aggie asked, turning her head to Norman. "What is it even for?"  
"...It's a mystery." Norman shrugged as his eyes darted back and forth like he was watching a tennis match.  
"Okay, well, ugh..." Aggie groaned. "I don't have the energy to ask any more questions. I just wanna sleep until all this stuff dries off and then put my clothes back on."

But Norman wasn't done yet.

"H-hey, did you know girls can do it to?"  
"Huh?" Aggie asked, exhausted and only half listening. "What are you talking abo--"

"--hey! HEY!" Aggie exclaimed.

Norman's left hand began rubbing Aggie's soft, ghostly skin, groping her breast and sliding down her tummy, chest and leg. Meanwhile, his left hand slid it's way under her legs, and his fingers slid almost seemlessly into her pussy. He pumped his two fingers back and forth inside her at a rapid pace as his thumb softly massaged her clitoris.

"AHhhhhHHHH~!! Wh- wha- what are you dooOOOOOOing~! Ah! Oh! Ooh!" Aggie squealed.

"It takes a lot longer for girls to release their own goo than boys, but it's really fun. The best part is, once we finish, you'll want to do it every day!" Norman said.  
"Every day?!?!" Aggie exclaimed in horror before releasing another loud, breathy moan. "Bu-- but I d--"

Aggie interrupted herself with another groan of pleasure as Norman's thumb flicked her clit two times. A small puddle of ghostly pussy juice began to form between her legs, and a sloshing sound filled the air. Aggie writhed and curled her toes as Norman experimented with different motions for his fingers, rubbing her pussy in a circular motion, crawling his fingers against the lips of her pussy like spider legs, and playing with her mons. He discovered that gently shoving her mons in her clit had the best effect.

"Nngh~! Stop! I don't waaAAAA--" She moaned. "I'm not alive! I don't ne- need to be heal--thEEEEEEE~!"  
"That's okay," Norman said. "It just feels good too."

* * *

Aggie was fast asleep. Well, "asleep" isn't the right word. More like "unconscious." She was totally knocked out after the massive orgasm she just had. Her brain was working like mush and needed an hour or two to recharge. Using his discarded boxer shorts, Norman completely wiped the cum off Aggie and himself and tossed it into the laundry hamper, free-throwing it perfectly into that little basketball-hoop he had over the hamper. Unfortunately, the hoop would know need to be washed or possibly burned.

Norman laid down next to the poor girl. Did he regret going that far? Not really. He only regretted that he made her a bit uncomfortable if he came on too strong. With his arms wrapped around her, he couldn't help but admire the way her soft, ghostly body felt to him. It was like snuggling with pure light if light could be washed and just came out of the dryer. Puberty is rough, but now Norman had a playmate to help him satisfy his carnal urges.

"Sorry I made you do sinful, lewd things with me." Norman whispered in her ear. She was totally asleep, unable to reply in any way. "Next time, we'll do them nicer. We'll be all romantic, we'll cuddle, we'll wrap ourselves in a blanket, and I'll kiss you right on the lips.

Norman kissed Aggie on the cheek and snuggled his face against her's.

"You're my little ghost, Aggie." He said. "And I can't wait to pound your little ass."

_**End of Chapter One** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman goes to visit his friends Aggie and Salma. He struggles with guilt over what he just did, when suddenly he hears a noise coming from upstairs...

It was a quiet afternoon at the Downe residence. It was only a few days ago that Norman Babcock got intimate with his phantom friend, and now he was spending some quality time with his living friends. He was hanging out with his two pals, Neil and Salma. They were all together on the couch, watching bad television and eating fatty snacks. A good time for all.

Neil Downe was the tubby, short, lovable sweetheart who had been Norman's friend longer than anyone and Salma Ramsay, the... come to think of it, Norman really didn't know that much about Salma. 

He knew she was Neil's friend, he knew she was nerdy and very smart, he knew she wore a retainer. But his only real interaction with her was that time they called her up for help. He knew she could be kinda mean and introverted, and obviously, he knew she black. They're sorta friends, because they both know Neil, but they've never had any meaningful interaction. This could be a great moment to change all that, to get to know more about her and form a powerful friendship that would last for a lifetime. All he had to do was reach out to her.

"Hey Salma, how's--"  
"Not now, Norman." She chided. "I'm trying to hear the TV. Wait for a commercial."

Well, he tried. He shrugged his shoulders and slouched back down. Neil leaned in close to him and kept his voice low as he spoke.

"Don't take it personally, Norman." Neil reassured his buddy. "She isn't used to talking to people. She really didn't have any friends before we met. To be honest, she's a lot like you. Except instead of zombie movies, she's into studying."

Well alright, he learned a little bit more about her today. Sure, if they wrote a book about Norman's life its not like she'd be the narrator, but he'd like to think they were on good terms. Halfway through the show, Neil shifted seats to be next to Salma. This made Norman a little nervous; did he have BO? Was he making Neil uncomfortable?

Neil leaned over and muttered something to Salma, and it quickly turned into a hushed, whispered conversation between the two. Norman, being a polite young man, didn't want to eavesdrop. He turned his head the other way. Suddenly, Neil and Salma stood up, hand-in-hand.

"Hey, uh, Norman? Me and Salma have to head upstairs." Neil announced.  
"Wait, really? Why?" Norman asked, bewildered. "Salma, I thought you wanted to watch this?"  
"Neil needs help studying," Salma grumbled to Norman. Her eyes seem to dart at the ground, not really looking at him. "He has a homework assignment due tomorrow, and we need to cram together. We'll be back down in a little bit." Her words seemed almost rehearsed.  
"Oh, uh, do you need me to help?" Norman asked.  
"No, its cool. We want you to just relax and enjoy yourself." Neil told Norman. "Uh, by the way, my folks don't want anybody coming upstairs. So don't tell them about this, and don't follow us. I don't want you to get in trouble too."

With those parting words, they trotted upstairs and out of sight. A bit strange, but Norman didn't think much of it. Now that he was all alone, his mind was on other things. He started thinking about what happened a few days ago. About what happened between him and Aggie.

His mind drifted back to that moment he spent in bed with her. How he got to see her without her dress, how he got to trace her hands all over her silky smooth spectral form, enjoying the otherworldly feeling of her skin. Before that day he hadn't even touched a human girl like that, and he had no idea if ghosts could even feel or be felt. But now, he knew the pleasure of rubbing his hands against her ghostly skin, and we wanted more. He wanted to grab her chest, to feel her hips, to kiss her lips passionately and sweetly.

He'd also like to get another blowjob. There was really no way to make that part sound romantic in his head. He tricked her into giving him a blowjob. But a ghost blowjob is so good it makes you wanna scream nonsense so loud the neighbors can hear, so it really didn't have to be romantic.

A small tinge of guilt crept up his spine through all the hormonal haze. He kept thinking back to what he just told himself. He "tricked" her. She didn't understand what she was doing. She thought she was helping Norman with some kind of medical problem. He lied. Norman had never lied about anything serious before in his life.

Aggie was literally a puritan. Spiritually, she was just as old as him, but emotionally she seemed even younger. She was naive and innocent. A pure child. He took advantage of that, and he knew it. That small "tinge" of guilt started to grow into a strangling knot in his gut. He lied to get dick wet. He might as well have lured her into the back of a van promising her candy.

Norman took a deep breath. His heart was racing, he noticed he was covered in sweat. Of course, that might have been from earlier. He started to calm down as he began to rationalize what did to himself. After all, she might be "spiritually" as old as him, but in real years she's like three-hundred. That's more than old enough to consent. If anything, she's the creeper. And even if he did something wrong, she was still innocent. She didn't know what she was doing, and she never had to know. Everyone could just go on with their (after)lives.

But then Norman remembered he taught her how to masturbate, and his face turned bright red like a traffic light as he slumped down in his seat. She was probably doing it at home right now, unable to control her newly found impulses or even understand them. All thanks to him. Norman felt like the evilest person on the planet, the fact that he had a rock-hard boner in his pants made this feeling far worse.

But even with all this on his mind, Norman couldn't help but notice something strange. Neil and Salma hadn't come back yet. Did they forget about him? They said they were going to do homework - does homework take this long? It felt like he was there half an hour. They were all in middle school! What kind of sadist gives a middle-schooler an hour of homework? No, something was wrong here.

Norman left the couch and quietly tip-toed upstairs. He knew they didn't want him following them, and he'd probably get in trouble if Neil's parents or his friendly gay giant of a brother saw him. He just wanted to make sure they were alright.

As Norman made his way upstairs, he started to hear some strange noises. Odd suction sounds mixed with what sounded like popping, and some breathy cooing coming from Neil's room. No, Norman thought, they couldn't be... could they?

Norman stepped his way over to Neil's door like he was wading through a minefield, and the noises become more clear. He heard some hushed whispering and recognized their voices. He noticed the door was open just a crack. He knew it was wrong to spy on them, but he had to be sure they weren't doing what he thought they were. He leaned against the wall like Sam Fisher and peaked through the crack in the door.

The first thing that caught his eye Neil's big green shorts and letterman jacket lazily dumped on the ground beside Salma's skirt and blouse. His gaze crawled up to find Neil and Salma butt naked on Neil's bed, kissing and holding each other. The only article of clothing between the two of them were the glasses on Salma's face.

"Holy crap..." Norman muttered.

This was insane! He didn't even know they were dating, and now he's watching them fuck each other. While he was a guest! It was depraved! It was rude! It was...

If Norman weren't so afraid of getting caught. He'd probably be laughing right now. Who was he to judge? A few days ago he was getting head from a dead person. So what if they wanted to please each other? When you have an itch, you gotta scratch. Besides, Norman know they both deserved to be happy.

Norman smiled warmly as he watch Neil rub his hands all over Salma. Her brown skin looked so smooth, like silk. Norman imagined what touching her must feel like. One of her legs was wrapped around his waist, and they were kissing so deeply and passionately. 

Norman looked down at his pants. That boner from earlier clearly wasn't going anywhere. It was so hard now that it almost hurt, but in a good way. He needed some relief.

"Am I really gonna...?" Norman mused on what he was about to do for a second. It wasn't an ethical question, they were already doin' it with him in the house, they got no right to complain. But he was worried he might get caught. Of course, if they caught him, he'd catch them. So, with that in mind, he told himself "Screw it" and went for it.

As Neil's hand started to glide through Salma's long black hair, Norman's hand slowly worked it's way down his pants and into his underwear. Norman grasped his cock gently and began to rub it like he was gonna ask it for a wish. He tried his best to match their pace. He planned to stroke himself in tune with Neil's movements so he could feel like he was in there with them.

"Ehn~!"

Salma let out a breathy moan as Neil licked her neck. His hands rubbed across her dark, smooth skin as he planted kisses on her neck. Her naked body seemed to quiver in his grasp. "Oh, baby..." Neil muttered. "I love your dark chocolate bod. You're my math goddess." Norman held back a giggle at the inane but adorable compliments Neil could come up with.

"ne-neil..." Salma uttered. "Pl-please don't say things like - AHHH~!"

Neil put his weight against her and pinned her against the bed as he wrapped his lips around her neck and began to give her a love bite. Though she struggled and whined, she didn't resist. He started to pinch her nipples gently and fiddled with them like radio dials.

"Oh god! Oh god! Neil!" Salma moaned.  
"I love you, Salma." Neil whimpered. "You're so beautiful! You're so smart!"  
"I love you too, Neil! I love you too!" she cried. "I ne-needed this so badly. I was... so lonely..."

"Before... before you..."  
"Shh." Neil placed his fingers on her lips and hushed her. He quickly placed another small, soft kiss on her as his hands continued working their way down her body.

"Yeeeeeah..." Norman muttered to himself. He rubbed his hand against his erect cock slowly and softly. Whenever he'd do it at home, he'd usually just try to pound it out as fast as possible. Taking his time, almost teasing his member felt amazing. He could feel himself boiling up with pleasure just like his friends were.

"Give it to me! Gi-ive it to meeeee~!" Salma cried.

"Give it to her, Neil." Norman whispered with a smile on her face. "She wants it so bad. Make her cum."

Neil took hold of Salma and rolled over on his back, flipping her on top of him. His hands traced across her back and she found herself grinding up against him like a worm crawling across a leaf. Neil's hands made their way to Salma's soft, smooth butt, which despite her humble figure was round and soft. Neil began to massage it, causing Salma to groan and moan in heat.

"Oh god, Neil! No-not my..."  
"You've got the best ass in the whole world, Salma." Neil told her. "I can't get enough of that beautiful black booty."  
"You're so right, Neil." Norman moaned. "Her tight ass is a dream come true!"

Holding her, caressing her, kissing her, Salma felt like she was losing control of her whole body as she was filled with an intense pleasure she couldn't get anywhere else. "Ne-Neil! I d-d-on't know what t-to d-do!" she stuttered. "Pl-please help me..."

From the few times Norman interacted with her, he knew Salma to be a stoic and sarcastic girl. Seeing her like this, butt naked and submissive, was one part jarring and a thousand parts hot. He couldn't control the speed of his masturbation anymore, his hand know had a mind of it's own. His pace grew faster and faster, perfectly in sync with their movements.

Neil grabbed Salma by the hips and shoulders and positioned her sitting up in cowgirl position above him. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear. "Ride me like a horse, babe." This entire time, Neil's dick had been rubbing and teasing the outside of Salma's pussy. Now, with a starved gratefulness, Salma pressed Neil's cock against her pussy and pushed it all the way inside. Norman squeaked and bit his lower lip as he rubbed his dick faster and faster.

"Give it to her, Big N." Norman muttered.

"Ahhh~! Ehh~! Ah~!" Salma couldn't even speak actual words anymore. Her entire face was as red as a traffic light as she thrust her hips up and down, Neil's cock pounding into her like a piston in a machine. His hands rubbed and cusped her flat chest as she squealed and whined. The thrusts of Norman's hand began to match the exact timing and intensity of the motions of Neil's cock.

"Neil! Neil!" Salma began to beg. "Please! Please let me cum! I want to cum!"  
"Not until I count to ten, my succulent science sweetie-pie!" Neil teased as he used one hand to cup her breast and the other to pinch a nipple.  
"Neil, please!" she begged, with tears in her eyes. "I've been a good girl! I promise!"  
"Come on, Neil!" Norman quietly moaned. "Let her cum! She's a good girl. She deserves it!"

"Ten... nine..."

Norman was rubbing himself so fastly and intensely he was afraid he was going to sprain his wrist. Salma's hips were thrusting harder and harder like her pumping was the only thing keeping her alive, and despite the frantic drilling Salma was giving him, Neil was able to remain calm and collected, slowly counting.

"Six... five..."

Salma was like a baby without a bottle, practically crying as she tried her best to hold it all in. Sweat has running down Norman's forehead as his legs began to quake. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stand up. Neil's dick was swelling, ready to burst at any moment.

"Two... one! Now!"

At that moment, right on queue, all three of them cummed. Neil lost his cool demeanor as he let out an awkward chortle of pleasure as his semen began to fill Salma's pussy. Salma covered her mouth with her hands to hold back the loud yelp that escaped her as she collapsed onto Neil. Norman's dick spewed out cum like a fire hydrant, spilling a tidal wave of semen into his underwear.

The three of them all let out a relieved sigh in perfect unison. Neil held Salma close as she shook and whimpered into Neil's shoulder like a frightened animal rescued from a burning building. Norman fell to the ground, wiping his semen-covered hand on the carpet, no longer caring if he got caught.

"Holy crap... th-thanks Neil." Salma spoke, beginning to regain composure. "I needed that so bad."  
"Not a problem, Salmie." Neil teased yet again. "I just hope you'll do my homework for me like you promised."  
"Yeah, yeah..." Salma sighed. "I'm a homework whore, I know." She grumbled.  
Neil kissed her on the cheek and held her just a little tighter. "You're not a whore, pumpkin." Neil said. "You're my angel. My delicious chocolate angel."  
"Could you cut back on the race-based compliments?" Salma said. "I mean, I don't mind them, but if someone heard you talking like that in public..."  
"Salma, sweeite, my dick has been inside you. I don't think rude language should be a concern." Neil commented.  
Salma kissed Neil on the cheek. "For being the nicest person in the world, you're a real jerk, Neil." she teased.

By the time they got their clothes back on and left the room, Norman was long gone. The only sign of his passing the mysterious stain on the carpet neither of them noticed. Norman had gone back downstairs well before they were ready to dust themselves off and go join him.

When they returned to the living room, Norman was sitting idly in the same spot they left him in. Nothing moved or out of place, not a single sign anything had happened.

"Why'd it take you so long?" Norman asked as if he didn't know. "You missed like three episodes."  
"Uhh, well..." Neil struggled to come up with an excuse.  
"It's simple, really." Salma quickly took over. Her calm, aloof demeanor had returned effortlessly. "I understand the subject matter perfectly, but Neil had some trouble comprehending it. So, I had to start with the fundamentals first."

"Ah, no wonder." Norman shrugged. "Well, it might have gotten hot and heavy, but you guys managed to pound it out."

Neil and Salma traded confused looks with each other. Norman's remark was... strange, to say the least. But they shrugged it off almost immediately and joined Norman on the couch. Neil and Salma seemed to sit just a little closer together this time. Salma leaned against Neil slightly and held his hand. They even shared a quick kiss while Norman wasn't looking.

"Again, Norman, sorry you had to wait so long." Neil said.  
"It's okay. Homework is hard, and you needed Salma to help you finish up." Norman told him. "Maybe next time I can join you guys."

Salma and Neil were silent the rest of the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman comes home and goes to his room, only to find Aggie there. But what is she doing? And how can Norman help?

"Hello? Is anybody home?"

It was the middle of the afternoon, and the Babcock residence was completely empty, save for the ghost of Norman's grandmother peacefully ironing clothes in the hallway. Perry was at work, Sandra was with her book club, and Courtney was getting nailed by a dude she wouldn't even remember the name of afterward.

Norman greeted his grandmother's specter, and she waved back. She could tell he wasn't really in the mood to yammer and sent the boy on his way. Norman made his way upstairs, backpack clumsily slung over his shoulder, ready to take a ridiculously long nap. Jerking off while spying on your friends having sex can really tire a boy out, after all.

As Norman made his way upstairs, he could hear a faint moaning sound coming from his door. As he drew closer, it started to sound familiar. It was a high-pitched but soft voice softly moaning in a hushed, whispered tone. As he pressed his ear to the door, he could just barely make out whoever was in his room muttering "Oh no, no no no..." and "I can't stop... I can't..."

"Aggie?" Norman muttered to himself. Norman blushed softly as he pried open the door just a crack.

He saw his little ghost friend laid out on his bed, completely naked. Her pale, pasty white, celestial skin seemed to shine even in the dark and dreary room with the curtains pulled back. Her legs were spread wide open, and her little toes seemed to jitter and jerk out. One hand was rubbing up and down her pussy, and the other was pressed against her left breast, squeezing and rubbing it. Her moaning was like a soft, sweet lullaby that gently caressed Norman's ears. He smiled slightly and signed as he watched her. Even defiling herself, she looked so pure and innocent.

"Nng! Ahn~! I can't stop! It won't stop!" Aggie groaned. "I need it... please, I need it!"

Norman pushed the door open and stepped inside, dropping his backpack to the floor with a loud "THUMP!" sound. Aggie gasped slightly and open her eyes. "Oh! What was --"

She turned her head to see Norman, standing in the doorway, grinning and waving at her. "Hi, Aggie!" Norman cooly teased. "How are you?"

"EEEEK!" Aggie gasped, squeaking like a mouse as she jolted up, crossing her legs and covering her chest with her arms. "Norman! Wh-wha-what are you do-doing here?!?!"

"Well, it is *my* room." Norman replied.

"Well, I, Uh... I..." Aggie stuttered.

Aggie nervously froze as Norman casually approached the bed and sat down next to her, unzipping his hoodie and tossing it to the ground. "Nnnngh..." Aggie tried to speak, but all that came out was a shy, anxious little utterance as Norman began to slip off his socks and shoes, slid off his shirt and let his pants fall to the ground, leaving nothing but his tightie wighties to cover him. Aggie began to shake and shiver like she hadn't since the winter of 1709.

Norman crawled up on the bed on his hands and knees and began to kiss Aggie on the neck, causing her to let out yet another squeaky gasp. She closed her eyes and began to breathe deeply and slowly, trying to calm herself as her undead heart beat faster and faster.

"You have trouble getting your 'goo' out, Aggs?" Norman moaned at her.

"I -- I didn't need to until you... did all that stuff to me." Aggie replied. "Now I try to do it myself, and it isn't working... I don't know what to do -- but I don't need help! I don't nee--"

"Whoa!"

Norman grabbed Aggie by her slender hips and flipped her ghostly form over. He sat down, his tightie-whitey covered buttcheeks planted firmly over her mouth as he loomed above her trembling lower body, looking down at her petite, perky little phantom pussy.

"Don't worry, Aggie. I'm not gonna hurt you." Norman assured his spectral friend. "I just wanna show you what you're doing wrong. But first, I wanna get all that pesky goo out of you."

"Mmmf! Mmmf!" Aggie attempted to object, but her phantom lips with muffled by Norman's rear. She thought about phasing through his torso, but she realized she'd have to pass through his genitals, something she was bold enough to do. Instead, she took a deep breath into the lungs she never has to use and prepared what would come next.

Norman leaned down, sliding his crotch over Aggie's chest and rubbing it up to Aggie's face. His buldge planted itself right between her eyes. She let out a nervous "Nnnnn..." as Norman's head lowered and hovered just slightly above her pussy. She gasped as Norman's slender fingers began to toy with it.

"Is this what you were trying to do?" Norman quietly chuckled to himself as he quickly brushed his index finger over Aggie's clitoris. She trembled and let out a hard, loud moan. Norman knew he was on the right track. As his fingers continued to fiddle with her pussy, poking and rubbing all over the inside and outside of the lips, exploring them, Aggie kept squealing, gripping onto Norman's thighs to brace herself.

The poor little poltergeist was finally able to catch her breath when Norman pulled his fingers away from her pussy. She sighed with relief even as his hands began to squeeze her buttcheeks. But then, she had to hold back a shriek as she felt something cold, slender and wet drag across her girlhood. Norman lovingly licked her ghost pussy three times. The first time nearly made Aggie scream, the second time made Aggie grit her teeth and groan softly and low, and the third one almost made her dizzy.

Norman's hands made their way back up to Aggie's pelvis, and Norman pried her vagina open with his thumbs. Her pussy now wide open, Norman began to lick again, slowly and methodically. Aggie had experienced life, death, supernatural energy and incredibly sorrow, but in three-hundred years she had never felt anything even close to this.

She wanted to cry out, to shriek and moan and whine, but she didn't want anyone in the world to see her like this, butt-naked as a newborn baby with a horny boy on top of her licking her like a hungry dog. She tensed up and grit her teeth again, making squealing noises and fidgeting as much as Norman would let her.

The warm, aggressive feeling she had the first time they did this together began to rise up in her again. She knew what was coming, and she tried to hold it back. It didn't feel right for her, she wanted to have some kind of control. She tensed up her phantom form as tightly as she could manage and tried to resist, but as a sharp shiver ran down her spine like an icy finger, she knew there was now fighting it anymore. She went limp let Norman finish her off.

Without warning, Aggie came. She whined quietly to herself as she felt some strange fluid begin to pour out of her.

Norman rolled off Aggie and sat up. His face was covered in a puddle of green, translucent slime that seemed to glow in the dark all over his face. Norman, being a budding expert on the paranormal, instead recognized it as ectoplasm. Norman began to spit wads of the gooey ghost gunk out of his mouth and made his way to the bathroom. Aggie just laid there, eyes-glazed-over looking like she had died again, and sighed.

Norman came back shortly after, wiping his face with a rag, sliding the ectoplasm into a jar as he wiped it off. Norman laughed and commented about how Dipper would love to keep this jar in his bedroom somewhere. Aggie found the comment gross and humiliating but didn't have the strength to protest.

Norman placed the jar on an adjacent shelf and walked back over to his bed. He gently gripped the waistband of his undies and let them clumsily fall to the floor, freeing his erect penis and hovering it over Aggie's face. She blushed hard and sighed. "Do you want me to... s-suck it again?"

"Oh no." Norman laughed. "This time, I wanna teach you the very best way to get rid of excess goo."

Norman crawled back onto the bed on all fours and sat up over Aggie. Although she initally seemed weakened and crestfallen, her eyes began to widen as Norman opened open her legs and scooted closer to her. Norman squeezed between them and allowed his member to loom over Aggie's crotch.

"He-hey... stop..." Aggie whispered.

Norman grabbed his cock and began to rub it gently, prepping it for what was about to cum.

"N-Norman... don't..." she tiredly whined.

Norman placed his cock on top of her pussy and began to slowly slide it began the lips. Aggie gasped again as he teased her pussy gently.

"Norman!" she pleaded.

Norman lowered the cock to the base of her pussy, and slowly began to push against her entry. At first, he couldn't preach it, but as he applied pressure, it started to give way. He was just about t--

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP!!!"

Norman jolted back in terror as Aggie quickly sat up and screamed in a distorted, horrific voice that sounded like Linda Blair in the Exorcist. He could have sworn his heart stopped when he jumped back and began to cradle the headboard. He reeled in horror as he saw her eyes glow a bright, solid, otherworldly yellow energy. Trembling not in fear, but anger as she looked him dead in the eye.

"JUST BECAUSE WE FOOLED AROUND DOESN'T MEAN YOU GET TO FUCK ME!"

!!!

"Wait."

"Did you know what we were doing?" Norman pondered.

Aggie was silent.

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman and Aggie have a candid discussion of what's happened the past few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The following chapter contains gratuitous hurt/comfort emotional fluff and no banging. If you wish to just get ot the sex, please skip this chapter. If you want some character-building and feels, read on and THEN enjoy the banging.

The yellow energy instantly dissipated from Aggie's dinner-plate eyes as the realization hit her. She went from a fearsome scowl that could melt an iceberg to a horrified "busted" face that a teenager would make when asked if they took the car out last night. "I -- Huh? Wh-what?!" Aggie uttered.

"Did you know this was... y'know... sex?" Norman said, the last word nervously whispered in fear of setting off another supernatural temper tantrum. Aggie just started back at him, blankly, like a deer caught in headlights. Her pupils began to dart aimlessly across the room. If ghosts could sweat, she'd be soaking right now.

"No! No no! No!" Aggie uttered as she frantically nodded, looking all over the room and fiddling with her fingers. "I didn't know! It was goo! You had to release your built-up goo! I have no idea what's going on! I'm like a baby lost in the woods! I'm innocent! Innocent! Okay?!"

"Aggie, why are you freaking out? I'm the one who--"

"I'M NOT A WHORE, OKAY NORMAN!?!"

The tense, awkward silence in the room had come back only seconds after it disappeared last, and Norman and Aggie could only stare at each other in confusion and embarrassment. Neither of them had any idea what do or say. Both of them were naked. No clothes to cover them not lies to protect them, they had no choice but to be honest now.

Norman placed his hand on Aggie's shoulder. Aggie shifted her gaze to the ground, avoiding eye-contact with him. Her shame coated her like a warm blanket.

"Aggie, you're not a whore, okay?" Norman assured her. "You're a little girl -- well, a three-hundred-year-old little girl, but it's okay to be curious. Just because you have urges or you want to try new things. Plus, you've been through a lot. If you want to indulge a little in something taboo, what's wrong with that?"

Aggie didn't reply. She looked up and Norman exactly once and went right back to glance at the ground. Not speaking at all.

"Now, what *would* make you a bad person is if you forced yourself on someone you thought didn't want it, or if you thought you were manipulating them or lying to them to use their body... like I did." Norman rambled. "I... Aggie, I used you. I used you and I knew it was wrong. The fact that you know what I was doing is a relief, but just now I could tell you didn't really want it, but I did it anyway."

"I'm sorry. Apologies might not be good enough right now, but I violated you." Norman reasoned. "I'm the one who should be ashamed and embarrassed, not you."

"I'm sorry."

Aggie looked up at Norman, finally able to make eye contact again. She didn't say anything, just stared blankly. Her face was droopy and sad, but that was a fairly common occurrence. Other than that, Norman couldn't gage her reaction to his words. She was either ready to hug him or strange him right now, and Norman would gladly welcome both.

"Where'd you even learn all this sex stuff, anyway?" Norman said. "I thought you were a puritan... and, y'know, a little kid."

Aggie sighed. She briefly looked down at her own naked body, and then Norman's. She let out a tired groan and finally began to speak.

"You know how much I like to read, right?" Aggie said. "My mother always read me stories under our tree and it's my way of feeling close to her."

"Well, one day I started reading books about human anatomy." She explained. "There was some pretty simple stuff in there about the human heart and the cardiovascular system, the various functions of the peripheral nervous system, and eventually I stumbled upon the reproductive system and how babies are made. I really like babies, so I thought 'hey, why not?' as I started reading more and more, I started to get curious. Sex was never something I could have experienced in the short time I was alive and I wasn't even sure I could have it."

"I was raised a Puritan, I was taught sex was a sacred bond between a married couple. But... well, I don't know if I'm ever gonna grow up, I might be stuck like this forever. I didn't want to have sex, but I read about this thing called 'foreplay.' I was getting really curious, and the more I thought about it, the funnier it'd make me feel."

"I knew exactly what you were doing to yourself that night." Aggie said, wrapping up. "I got curious, I didn't even know you knew about all this sex stuff. I... I wanted to join in. I was using you too. That's why when you started getting all touchy-feely I let you do it, even if I wasn't ready for it. I felt guilty about using you and defiling you, so I wanted to let you do the same."

"You have nothing to feel guilty about." Aggie said. "I'm just as... bad as you are. I admit it. I knew you were lying -- I mean, goo? Seriously? I know boys aren't cows, Norman! -- but, I wanted to maintain my innocence. But, I guess you can't have it both ways.

Norman sat there, mouth slightly agap and tears in his eyes. He had no idea what to do. Norman didn't know what the fuck an "overy" or an "egg" was, he only had a vague idea of how penises and vaginas worked, he didn't understand why he couldn't stop staring at Dipper's butt when they went hiking together, but he knew Aggie was hurt, and he had to fix it.

"Aggie, neither of us are bad." Norman said. "Sex is a natural part of life. It's how new people are brought into the world, and it's a beautiful thing. I know back when you were alive sex was really taboo, especially pre-marital sex. People have sex all the time before they get married!"

"Are you sure pre-marital sex is normal now?" She asked.  
"Yes! Of course!" He replied.  
"Even for little kids?" She added.  
"Uh... yeah. In some states, yeah. It's actually kinda sad." Norman quipped.

Aggie sighed yet again. "Well, maybe it isn't such a big deal anymore, but I still don't believe in pre-marital sex." She explained. "It's against my religion. I've had a very complicated relationship with religion, but I still hold it dear. I don't want to do something like that."

"Well, unless..." Aggie pondered.  
"Unless what?" Norman asked.

"Well, uh, in my religious sect, we recognize something called 'concubines'." Aggie explained.  
"Is that a type of shellfish?" Norman asked.  
"No, no! I mean, it sounds like that, but no." Aggie replied. "A concubine is someone who does... uh, sex stuff, for someone without being their wife. They just fulfill their... carnal needs."  
"Oh, like a sex slave?" Norman said.  
"N-no! Not a slave! But, maybe like... a servant?" she said. "Y'know, like a maid. And if things go bad you can quit anytime you want."  
"And if things can go right, we can still get married!" Aggie happily stated. Norman paused for a brief moment. "Uh, not that we have to!" She clarified.

"So... you want to be my concubine?" Norman nervously asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"O-only if you want to, Norman..." Aggie said. "Do you?"

"An obedient, submissive sexual servant who I can bang with no strings attached? OF COURSE!"

Norman grabbed both of Aggie's hands and held them as tight as he could. He kissed her on the lips, and she kissed back. There was no reluctance anymore, he could feel she wasn't tensing up or trying to shake him off. They were on the same page.

"Agatha Prenderghast, I hereby henceforth declare you my concubine!" Norman boldly stated, looking into her eyes and holding her hands. "You will fulfill my every sexual desire and keep me satisfied, and in return, I shall do the same for! Then, one day, if we're still together and happy, I might just make you my wife.

"Oh! But, Norman..." Aggie exclaimed. "What if I don't grow up? What if I stay like this forever?"

"It's cool," Norman replied. "I'll still fuck you."  
"Oh my!" Aggie exclaimed, blushing.

"Now, without further ado, Agatha Prenderghast, let's fuck!"

**_Tune in next chapter for the thrilling climax! And the other climaxes too!_ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the finale, Aggie and Norman, finally having cleared the air on their issues, share an intimate moment.

They were both young. Way too young to be doing this. Sure, Aggie was technically over three-hundred years old, but developmentally, she was still a child. They both knew they really shouldn't be doing this, but that didn't even almost stop them.

Norman held Aggie in his arms and began to plan several kisses on her cheek and neck. Aggie squeezed Norman tightly and returned the favor, smooching him on the tip of his nose and the sides of his face. Norman let out a soft, low moan and pulled her hand down towards his crotch. Like second nature, Aggie instantly knew what to do. She began to rub his shaft slowly as the two joined in an open mouth kiss. Aggie was following Norman's lead, rolling her tongue around and copying his movements.

She began to pump his cock faster now, his stiff member seeming to get even harder as her soft, silky, ethereal hand glided up and down it.

Norman grabbed Aggie by the hips and placed her butt on his lap, teasing his dick against the opening of her phantom vagina. She held him tightly and whispered "do it" in his ear. Norman obliged, and gently slid his cock into her pussy.

He grabbed her hips and began to move them up and down, sliding his cock into her pussy. She began to moan. Not like before, not tense or uncomfortable, it sounded like she was genuinely enjoying the warmth and intimacy was she bounced up and down, Norman thrusting inside her.

They shared another open-mouth kiss, tounges dancing, and Norman pulled back. He grabbed her by the shoulders and moved her downward. He was sitting up, but she was on her back now. He started to thrust again, pumping his member inside her back and forth, in a firm but gentle motion.

Aggie let out a series of soft, relaxed moans. Her ghostly form wasn't tense or resistant to Norman's movement. It was completely in tune with them. It was clear she felt safe. She let her arms clumsily fall, her head sink into the pillow, and submitted to Norman as he fucked her.

Norman bent over, drawing himself closer to her. They were in missionary position now. Norman's movements seemed to be perfectly calculated to Aggie's pleasure, as if their bodies could speak a language their minds couldn't understand. It became like second nature for Norman, fucking her pussy at a paced, moderate speed that made Aggie bleet out long, soft moans and tiny, quick squeals intermediately.

He began to gain momentum, thrusting inside her faster. Aggie seemed to be a bit surprised by this as she let out a little gasp, but that was soon followed by a pleased shudder and a sweet, long sigh. He kissed her on the cheek and smiled at her. She blushed and averted her gaze, but smiled right back.

"Hold on a second, Aggie." Norman said. "I wanna try something."

Norman pulled his cock out of Aggie. She gasped as his cock quickly slipped out of her pussy, the sudden pressure released from her vagina rushing through her whole body, almost making her dizzy. "Okay, good. Now, get on your hands and knees." He said. Aggie quickly complied, turning over without a word and positioning herself on all fours.

Norman approached her from behind and grabbed her hips firmly. He began to tease her pussy again. Aggie groaned in a pleasured but annoyed huff as he slid his cock between the lips of her pussy. Her moans seemed to have an annoyed, needy tone to them now. Norman didn't want to keep the poor girl waiting any longer, but loved that she wanted it so badly. Without further ado, he shoved his cock inside her once again.

Norman, in his new position, felt comfortable going a bit faster. He started to thrust in and out of her quickly. The sudden force and speed made Aggie gasp loudly. She covered her mouth immediately afterward, her face glowing red. Norman giggled to himself and kissed her on the cheek. "It's alright

He continued to fuck her, pushing his pelvis rapidly, Aggie's hips gyrating in tune with his movements. Her plump little ghost rump jiggled and bounced. They both moaned and squealed as his cock slid back and forth like a piston in a train's machinery. Norman's eyes began to roll back in his head, and Aggie was trembling.

"N-norman! Ahn~ can I tr--ah!--try something?" Aggie asked, sweetly and softly.

He politely pulled out of her and let her go, his precum coating her labia like spittle on a lollipop. She sat up and the two kissed again, holding each other tightly. Without a word, Aggie grabbed Norman and shoved him down on his back. She turned around, her butt facing him, and grabbed his dick. She began to move the lips of her pussy

"Whoa! W-where did you learn this?" Norman asked.  
"One of those magazines you keep under your bed," Aggie replied. Norman laughed under his breath, though his face was bright red.

She returned the favor Norman gave her earlier, pumping up his cock up and down inside her, moving her hips as fast as she could. Norman exploded in a long, loud moan. Aggie covered his mouth and scolded him with a stern "Shh!" before continuing to pound down on him over and over.

Aggie pulled her hips away from Norman's cock, but quickly grabbed it with her hand and began to stroke it to keep hard. She turned around to face Norman and plopped down on top of his cock. She bent down to kiss him, and he hugged her tight. They were both almost there now, it would only take a few more thrusts.

Aggie turned around and plopped back down on his cock and began to fuck him again. Plunging her hips up and down, moving in an almost circular motion. She began to tense up again, and her thoughts began to become blank. Norman grabbed her wrists and clenched his teeth.

In a moment, almost like a brief flash of light, they both released. Norman's cum shot all over the bed and his lap, phasing right through Aggie's ghostly form. Aggie collapsed on top of Norman, their entire lower bodies absolutely soaked in cum and ectoplasm.

Aggie rolled off of Norman, landing by his side and wrapping her arms around him. Norman hugged her back and planted a series of kisses on her cheek and neck. Aggie couldn't help but giggle. Norman squeezed her harder and kissed her even more.

Norman grabbed the blanket that was clumsily shoved to the bottom of the bed and draped it over their sweaty, naked, pubescent bodies. Aggie buried her head in Norman's shoulder, hugging him tightly and smiling. She felt comfortable, safe and secure with him.

Norman was finally at peace. What started out as a toxic dynamic had become a loving, tender relationship. Sure, there were still kinks to work out and weird parts, like the fact that she was his "concubine" and the fact that she might stay tiny, but they'd cross that bridge together when they came to it. For right now, they were both happy just to have each other close. It wasn't sex anymore, it was love.

"Norman?" Aggie whispered, a hushed and exhausted tone to her voice.  
"Yes, sweetie?" Norman boldly moaned as he nuzzled his nose on the top of her ghostly head, so proud of his new girlfriend.  
"Was I better than Dipper?" She said in a teasing tone with a big, toothy grin.

"What did you just say?"

**_THE END_ **


End file.
